vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Typhon (Riordan)
Summary Typhon is the last known and most powerful child of the earth goddess Gaea and is frequently referred to as the "Storm Giant" and the "Father of All Monsters". He is the single most powerful foe the Olympians have ever faced sans Gaea herself, requiring the combined efforts of every major god of the Greek Pantheon as well as additional outside assistance to bring him down. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Typhon, Typhoeus Origin: Percy Jackson Gender: Male Age: Many millennia Classification: Storm Giant, Father of All Monsters, Child of Gaea. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Weather Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (At least High-Low), Mind Manipulation (His form is so twisted that mortals and demigods risk going insane by looking upon it for extended periods of time), Resistance to Transmutation and Mind Manipulation (The Gods were unable to simply transmute him and thus had to fight him), His death creates a countless number of storm spirits Attack potency: At least Large Star level (Required the combined efforts of the entire Greek Pantheon to defeat, gained the upper hand against 11 Olympians, scared away the Olympians just by sight in their first encounter, left all of the scars and craters on the moon, casually restrained Zeus in their first encounter and threatened to destroy all of civilization, vastly exceeds the overall power of any single Olympian) Speed: At least Superhuman due to his sheer size (Described as slowly lumbering towards Olympus). At least Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Can fight the entire Greek Pantheon at once) Lifting Strength: At least Class E, possibly far higher (Far stronger than the likes of Percy Jackson) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Fought eleven Olympians at once) Durability: At least Large Star level (Zeus's Master Bolts could only stumble and stun Typhon rather than deal significant damage during their battle in the modern day, Zeus could only slice off Typhon's fingers while the latter was weakened and sleepy from the intervention of Aegipan, could not be defeated directly and was sealed under Mt. Etna and later dropped into Tartarus instead of being slain) Stamina: Godly (Can easily fight off the entire Greek Pantheon.) Range: Several hundred kilometers due to his sheer size (Is tall enough to reach Olympus without aid, can casually flatten nearby mountain ranges and sink islands that he accidentally steps on) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below Average to Average Weaknesses: '''His enormous size makes him a huge target, can be lured into sleep with music, eventually he shares the weaknesses of the other gods '''Feats: Only known being to have ever defeated Zeus himself Effortlessly drove Selene away, causing the craters on the Moon Can casually sink entire islands and tare apart whole mountains Knocked Hephaestus so hard out of the sky, that a new lake was created Almost unaffected by Apollo's, Artemis's, and Ares's attacks, can take attacks from Zeus' Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident and almost instantly recover Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Natural Disasters: Typhon could summon violent thunderstorms, hurricanes, volcanic eruptions, and floods. The crushed, imprisoned Typhon sometimes caused Mount Etna to erupt above him. * Poison Generation: Typhon could spew vast amounts of venom that instantly poisoned the seas in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, managing to kill numerous sea creatures and temporarily incapacitate Poseidon himself. * Fire Breath: Typhon could breathe gigantic torrents of fire from his monstrous maw, and managed to burn off Zeus' beard during their battle in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Greek Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Giants Category:Tier 4